


Day 11: Spacemas

by geemrmiranda



Series: 12 Days of Voltron Trash [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 days of voltron trash, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Dildos, Gen, Nipple Clamps, Panties, weird christmas presents cause they're in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geemrmiranda/pseuds/geemrmiranda
Summary: The team celebrates Christmas together and they all get each other presents, but since they're in space they end up getting some strange things...





	Day 11: Spacemas

It was the night before Christmas and Lance was racing across the galaxy in his red lion. He was a bit anxious - okay a lot - because he still had to buy Christmas presents for everyone. Normally, Lance always had the best presents. He was the king of gift giving. But this year they were trapped in space. And space had some weird stuff for sale. Not to be discouraged he stopped by his third space mall. There had to be something there.  
Meanwhile at the Castle, Shiro and Keith we’re decorating the Christmas tree, whilst Hunk was baking Christmas cookies as Allura looked on perplexed.  
“And what’s the tree for then?”, she asked for the third time. She somehow had trouble imagining a man and his reindeer flying to the castle to deliver presents.  
Pidge decided to relieve her from her misery. “Santa doesn’t actually exist”, she said. “We buy each other the presents.”  
“Oh, so it’s a gift giving festival?”, asked Allura, understanding dawning on her. Then she frowned, worried. “Please excuse me”, she said. She would quickly need to get her paladins some presents.

All of them had had a stressful week, trying to get gifts for each other out here in the middle of nowhere, but now that it was finally Christmas Eve, everyone had all their gifts prepared.  
"Time to open presents!", Pidge declared after they had finished Christmas dinner. They all gathered around the Christmas tree and everyone found the presents with their name on them. They all began to unwrap them.  
It started out harmless, with a box of fancy spices for Hunk from Allura, a knife set from Shiro for Keith and a new videogame for Pidge from Coran.  
"This one is from Lance", Hunk announced and unwrapped it. Inside was a strange phallic object with spikes on it, made from some kind of plastic. "Umm, what exactly is this?", he asked.  
"I wasn't too sure when I bought it", said Lance, "but I think it's for mixing stuff when you bake. Like it starts to vibrate when you press on that button there."  
Shiro almost choked on his drink. "I don't think that thing is made for baking, Lance", he laughed and everyone else joined in when they all realized that Lance had gotten Hunk a vibrating alien dildo.  
"Well, thanks I guess", laughed Hunk.  
"Umm, guys", said Keith. "Who got me panties?"  
"Panties???", asked Allura shocked. "I thought those were these fingerless gloves you like to wear so much. I mean, they're leather and have a lot of holes in them."  
"Yeah, cause they're the kinky kind of panties."  
"Oh dear", said Allura. "But I'm sure you'll find some use for them."  
"Maybe if you combine them with Hunk's dildo...", giggled Pidge.  
Some more normal presents followed, and then some more rather strange ones such as a porn DVD that Coran had mistaken as a video game and a box of chocolates that Keith had gotten for Hunk but that turned out to be very much alive and rather vicious insects instead of chocolates. At some point Shiro unwrapped a pair of nipple clamps, unsure how these could have been mistaken for something else in the first place. Turned out they hadn't been mistaken for something else and Coran had just thought that Shiro would look good wearing nipple clamps.  
Overall it turned out to be a bit of a weird Christmas, but they couldn't help laughing about the unique gifts they had received. And they were totally planning to use all that kinky stuff.


End file.
